Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Quand Sasuke laisse explosé son pire côté et que c'est notre adorable blond qui subit ...
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke

GENRE : yaoi

BASE : naruto

* * *

 **.**

 **LE COTE LE PLUS SOMBRE DE SASUKE**

 **.**

* * *

.

Le rêve

.

* * *

.

C'était mortel !

Cette chambre, ces murs aseptisés….toujours les même visites et les même réponses. Depuis quand attendait-il une réponse positive ?

Toujours pas….

On ne sait pas…

Il faut être patient…

Lui et la patience ça faisait deux et il en avait vraiment ras le bol d'être là coincé sur ce pieu à attendre…

C'était long, beaucoup trop long…

Il se redressa en grimaçant.

\- Putain, ça fait un mal de chien !

Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Okay c'était pas une impression, il avait été éclaté, massacré, étalé, écrabouillé et le lui avait bien rendu. Il ne pu retenir un petit rire idiot.

Il se leva chancelant. Ca allait jusque là. Il souffrait mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Au moins, ils avaient survécu..

Tous les deux.

Et rien que ça, ça suffisait à ce qu'il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et se remémora le combat. Un combat titanesque qui avait laissé un goût amer à tout le monde. Mais le principal résultat était qu'il avait réussit. Il avait accepté sa main tendu au-dessus de ce vide.

Il avait accepté la vie plutôt que le suicide….

Enfin il serait plus juste de dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- Si tu ne veux pas remonter …Tu m'entraîneras avec toi.

Les pupilles onyx c'étaient durci.

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour dire une vacherie…Un truc du style qu'il en avait rien à faire.

Mais les pupilles bleus ne le lâchaient pas. Si il continuait à les regarder, il allait être engloutit. Lui être redevable? Encore une fois? Il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Avait dit doucement le blond. Tu le sais?

\- Tu fais chier! Avait-il hurler. Je t'ai rien demandé Dobe !

Le blond avait rigolé tandis que le vide les aspiraient. Après c'était le trou noir total. Il avait vaguement souvenir d'avoir accroché le brun et de l'avoir tenu de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le perdre et après rien….

Rien sauf ces foutu murs blanc et vide.

Une vraie prison!

Et dans cette prison son seul soleil, c'était les visites qu'il lui rendait en douce dans le dos de tout le monde. Parce que histoire de faire simple, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller le voir. Il était blessé lui aussi et…

Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé…

Plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient dans cet état et que rien ne bougeait. Pour le blond c'était pire que de ne pas savoir où il était.

On le tenait à l'écart avec des « on se sait pas » et des « bientôt » en veux-tu en voilà…

Il avait été jusqu'à séduire et soudoyer une infirmière pour rendre visites au brun qui était sous haute surveillance.

Les Anbu ne le lâchaient pas, c'était pénible pour lui qui était nul en genjutsu. Trouver un moyen de dissimuler sa présence afin de pouvoir le voir, de passer quelques minutes près de lui.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Quelqu'un l'aidait à son insu. Il lui était déjà arrivé de s'endormir à ses côtés mais le matin il se retrouvait toujours dans son lit. Il ne savait pas qui et bizarrement le matin, personne ne savait qu'il avait passé la nuit dans l'autre chambre.

Cette nuit là comme les autres il se glissa dans le couloir à la recherche de « son » infirmière. La jeune femme était de service, et quand c'était elle, il pouvait se glisser dans la chambre dés la fin des visites autorisé. A condition que Sakura ne soit pas dans les parages sinon c'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Et ce soir ,toutes les conditions étaient réunies. Sakura n'était pas de garde et sa « complice » lui fit signe que c'était bon. Les Anbu qui surveillaient la chambre venaient d'être appelé pour la relève, cela lui laissait quelques minutes pour entrer sans se faire remarquer. Dissimuler sa présence , passer la porte et la refermer sans le moindre bruit, effacer son châkra pour enfin passer quelques instant avec lui.

Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers lui prenant appui sur le matelas pour ne pas tomber.

Son équilibre était encore précaire.

\- Salut, vieux !

Il approcha une chaise et s'assit à ses côté sans ajouter un mot. Il était légèrement penché en avant.

\- On l'a échappé belle dans cette histoire ! Souffla le blond plus pour lui que pour le garçon allongé qui n'allait de toute façon pas lui répondre.

\- Quand vas-tu te décider à te réveiller? J'ai tellement de chose à te dire, à te demander…

Il détaillait le brun allongé sur le lit. Cet enfoiré était plus large que lui et comme d'habitude toutes les filles étaient en pâmoison. Rien que ça suffisait à le mettre en colère.

-Tu fais chier ! Teme…..Siffla le blond en se penchant un peu plus sur lui.

Au même moment une main saisit son poignet et l'attira à lui. Le blond se cassa la figure en beauté et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux sombres qui le fixaient.

Réflexe du blond :

\- Sasuke ?Murmura-t-il abasourdit. T'es réveillé? Depuis quand?

Et sans attendre la réponse à ces questions, réponses dont il se fichait, il attrapa le brun à bras le corps et le serra contre lui. Le blond tremblait comme une feuille et ses yeux retenaient mal les larmes qu'ils contenaient.

\- Dobe…Souffla le brun…J'peux plus respirer…Siffla-t-il.

Naruto le relâcha encore sous le choc. Il reposa doucement le brun sur le lit sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Sais-ton jamais s'il rêvait et que celui-ci disparaissait brusquement.

Et en effet, le blond ne le lâchait pas, ses mains se cramponnaient aux épaules du brun de peur qu'il s'évanouisse devant ses yeux et que le lit resta entièrement vide. Son visage tout prés du sien, il pouvait entendre sa respiration , sentir la chaleur de son corps sous ses mains .

Agenouillé auprès du lit, la situation aurait pu paraître ubuesque si le blond ne s'était pas mis à pleurer comme un gosse.

3 Ans…

Ça faisait 3 ans qu'il attendait ce moment.

Et ses émotions débordaient littéralement de lui.

Ses mains crispés relâchèrent le tissus du pyjama et glissèrent sur le drap et frôlèrent la main pâle qui y était étendue, tandis qu'il posait avec précaution son front sur la hanche du brun. Juste être en contact. Le savoir en vie, et près de lui , c'était suffisant .Le brun leva sa main libre au-dessus de ses yeux. Lui demander de bouger la tout de suite c'était trop pour lui. La lumière lui faisait mal .Il referma les yeux .

Il sentait contre lui le blond, sa chaleur le brûlait. Il entendait ses larmes bien que celui-ci restât silencieux. Sur sa main, il sentait celles du blond trembler , il bougea ses doigts et le blond se recula.

-Baka ! Siffla le brun en rattrapant sa main et en l'attirant à lui. Tu m'as fait revenir, assume tes conneries…

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux noirs étaient toujours aussi perçant, et il se sentait toujours aussi diminuer et insignifiant face à lui. Le brun l'approchait imperceptiblement et le blond se crispa.

« Attendez là ! »

Il faisait quoi le brun !

L'esprit du blond tournait à fond dans la choucroute. Il tournait tellement qu'il arrêta dés qu'il sentit les lèvres du brun frôler les siennes.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas embrasser, Baka? Souffla contre ses lèvres le brun.

Y'avait-il une erreur quelque part ?

Il voulu parler, mais impossible dés qu'il entrouvrit la bouche, le brun y glissa sa langue happant la sienne. Et ce fut tout…

Blanc…

L'esprit de Naruto avait cessé de fonctionner pour une durée indéterminé.

Il se souvint vaguement c'être allongé sur le lit et le reste , il préféra faire comme si il n'y avait pas participer…Son corps avait rejoins celui du brun sous les draps et leurs vêtements avaient fini arraché sur le sol. Le besoin de sentir l'autre, d'être sur qu'il était là était le plus fort. Le reste, le pourquoi viendrait plus tard. Ce dont il fallait être sur pour l'instant c'était qu'ils étaient bien là tout les deux.

Le blond ne contrôlait plus rien, d'ailleurs avait-il déjà contrôler quelque chose ? Le brun glissa une jambe entre les siennes et un soupir lui répondit. Tandis que le blond qui au départ avait chercher à se glisser entre ses cuisses se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Le brun le saisit par la nuque et plongea son regard sombre dans les siens.

\- Tu vas m'appartenir ! Souffla-t-il.

Sur le coup Naruto n'avait pas bien comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- C'est à toi de plier devant moi !  
Si c'était ce que le brun voulait, Naruto était prêt à tout accepter du moment qu'il restait. Il voulait bien tout accepter. Le « tout » était peut-être un peu trop. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

L'intrus qui venait de se glisser en lui , le lui fit bien comprendre.

\- Chut ! Fit le brun en refermant sa main sur son membre. Tu veux ameuter tout l'hôpital.

Le blond aurait bien aimer cesser de gémir si seulement le brun lui laissait un peu de répit. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses intentions. Il renversa le blond sur le lit, se trouvant désormais en position dominante. La rougeur qui avait envahit les joues du blond amena un sourire sur les lèvres du brun.

Ce sourire.. Naruto avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.  
Et là il fit ce qu'il jugerait plus tard comme une grosse connerie. Il attrapa le brun par les épaules et l'embrassa en murmurant.

\- Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Et le brun s'enfonça profondément dans son corps alors que le blond se mordait violemment le poignet pour ne pas crier. Ses lents mouvements mettait le blond à la torture. Et plus le blond bougeait sous lui et plus son plaisir montait.

Il n'y avait rien à dire même dans ce cas là ils étaient en parfaite symbiose. Le blond s'était offert sans même chercher à le dominer. Le perdre à nouveau était au-dessus de ce que Naruto pourrait endurer.

Les lèvres du brun s'emparèrent voluptueusement de celle du blond qui noua ses bras autour de ses épaules , alors que ses jambes se refermaient autour de ses reins l'incitant à s'enfoncer plus avant en lui. Chose que le brun ne refusa pas et l'entraîna vers le plaisir étouffant ses cris sous ses lèvres scellés.

.


	2. Chapter 2

TITRE : Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke

GENRE : yaoi

BASE : Naruto

.

* * *

.

Le côte le plus sombre de Sasuke

chap 02

.

* * *

 **La vengeance :**

 **.**

Quelques jours plus tard…

Une annonce tomba tel un coup de foudre sur Konoha. Mais là ce fut sur les épaules de Naruto que celle-ci s'échoua. Et ce fut pire que la foudre, un séisme venait d'ébranler le blond presque aussi violent que le choix du départ du brun il y avait 3 ans de cela.

Sasuke avait demandé Sakura en mariage.

Devant Naruto qui était resté muet de stupeur. Son visage était passé par toutes les couleurs jusqu'au teint livide proche de celui d 'un cadavre qu'il arborait en ce moment même.

Il déglutit péniblement.

C'était une plaisanterie. C'était ce qu'était en train de se dire le blond. Tandis que Sakura était devenu blanche puis rose. Et elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise.

Saï fixait Naruto , il avait vu celui-ci s'effacer , reculer sous le choc de la nouvelle. Mais il était rester muet. Saï aurait voulu que le blond intervienne. Cette demande c'était à lui de la faire, pas à ce revenant !

Les deux bruns ne s'aimaient guère.

C'était même la guerre ouverte entre eux. Ils ne se faisaient aucun cadeau et les tensions étaient fortes quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Mais là c'était le comble.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner une réponse maintenant. Je te fais seulement part de ce qui a été décidé et de ce que j'ai accepté. Fit le brun sans beaucoup d'émotion.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire. Et elle n'eut pas à le faire. Naruto la prit par les épaules.

\- Yo Sakura-chan ! C'est merveilleux non ? Tu attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Naruto. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Le blond lui souriait de toutes ses dents, cela ne paraissait pas le gêner ,ni le contrarier.

\- Tu l'aimes, non? Demanda avec douceur le blond.

Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours aimer. Mais c'était si difficile de passer du rêve à la réalité. Elle en avait rêver jour et nuit et là, ça se réalisait, vraiment ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors ! Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir ! Félicitation ! Sourit le blond de toute ses dents.

Quelle mascarade ! Se dit le blond en serrant les poings au plus profond de lui. C'était un véritable coup de poignard en plein cœur qu'il venait de recevoir. Et lui il continuait à faire l'idiot. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

\- Bon, je dois y aller ! Sourit encore le blond. Tu me diras la date quand vous l'aurez décidé.

Et le blond s'échappa le plus vite qu'il pu. Disparaissant de leur vu. Saï qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène regarda Sakura et lui tourna le dos. Il devait parler à Naruto. Il partit à sa poursuite.

Sakura resta seule avec le brun. Un peu décontenancé.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui. Mais sache que j'ai eu le choix et que c'est toi que j'ai choisis. Fit simplement le brun en lui tournant le dos. Je comprendrai que tu ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai quand même faillit de tuer….Et il y a Naruto.

\- Naruto n'a rien à voir la dedans ! Cria-t-elle trop vite.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le brun en se tournant légèrement vers elle. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

\- De lui ? De Naruto ? Bien sur que non ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'aime Naruto, mais comme un frère. Il a prit soin de moi, il m'a protégé pendant touts ses années.

\- C'est sur qu'à côté de moi…Fit amèrement le brun en se détournant.

\- Sasuke … Souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Posant sa tête sur son dos.

\- Je t'aime…Je t'ai toujours aimé…Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Merci, Sakura. Moi aussi je t'aime !

Le brun laissa fuser un sourire malsain…Son plan était en marche.

Loin de là dans la forêt de Konoha un autre blond laissait échapper sa frustration en cognant avec rage contre un pauvre arbre qui ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Bâtard ! Enfoiré ! Connard ! Je te déteste Sasuke !

Le blond se laissa glisser à genou.

\- Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?

Il était furieux, et en colère mais aussi blessé et humilié. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que cela se terminerait ainsi. Enfin si, il y avait pensé mais après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble…. Comment le brun pouvait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était produit ? Il pensait…Enfin il avait garder un tout petit espoir…

Qu'il était idiot !

Il devait le lui demander. Il devait lui faire face et lui dire la vérité. Il y avait droit !

Ce soir, il irait le voir.

Ce fut la mort dans l'âme et les poings brisés de sang que le blond se laissa glisser contre l'arbre. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Rentrer pour entendre les félicitations et les commentaires sur ce futur mariage. Non, il n'était pas prêt à faire face à ça pour l'instant. Il avait besoin de se retrouver pour affronter cela.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps lorsque Naruto prit le chemin du retour. Les portes de la ville était déjà fermé. Il se hissa discrètement dans le quartier abandonné des Uchiwa et s'approcha de la porte du brun.

\- Entre !Fit une voix. Je t'attendais.

Le blond sursauta. Il poussa la porte et s'avança. Il faisait sombre.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Bien sur. Sourit le brun. Je savais que tu viendrais tôt ou tard.

Sasuke était assit contre la chambranle donnant sur le jardin intérieur. Naruto referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et s'avança.

\- Donc tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Alors dis-le moi !

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé…. Tu... Toi ..et moi….

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Naruto déglutit.

\- Nous….Enfin….tu sais bien…

Sasuke s'avança vers le blond.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Naruto ?

Le blond rougit violemment et le brun eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Tu penses à ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital ? Tu n'as quand même pas prit ça au sérieux ? Se moqua le brun.

Naruto frémit.

\- Tu…n'étais pas sérieux ? Souffla le blond doucement.

\- Sérieux ! S'exclama le brun avant de se mettre à rire. Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Naruto je ne suis plus un gamin !

\- Alors c'était quoi pour toi ? Demanda le blond d'une voix encore plus basse.

\- Un jeu ! Naruto ! Un jeu ! Tu n'as quand même pas cru que….

Le brun se remit à rire. Il se moquait ouvertement du blond qui baissait la tête.

\- Naruto ! Je vais épouser Sakura et reformer mon clan…. A ma façon…

\- Ce n'était rien ?Demanda de nouveau le blond.

Sasuke se leva.

\- Naruto. Commença le brun. J'étais juste en manque … Je suis un homme pas un gamin. Tu étais là au bon moment, c'est tout.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire. Souffla le blond. Ca ne peut pas…

\- Pas quoi ? Naruto arrête un peu ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais m'afficher avec toi ? Avec un mec ? Et toi de surcroît ? Arrête de délirer….Même si tu étais une femme je voudrai pas de toi.

Sasuke regardait le blond en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? T'aime être la femme ? Ca te plait d'écarter les cuisses pour un mec ?

Le brun s'amusait beaucoup. Il contemplait le visage déformé du blond. Blême, il semblait anéantit.

\- Je…Commença le blond.

\- T'as envie de ça ? Demanda le brun en posant un genou à terre devant lui et en glissant une main entre ses cuisses.

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent et son cœur se mit à battre à tout allure. Il avait reculer mais son souffle saccadé alors que le brun n'avait fait que l'effleurer le trahissait.

\- Arrête, Sasuke ! Demanda le blond.

\- Mais tu n'as pas envie que j'arrête ! Tu as envie que je continue ! Que je te couche sur le sol comme un femme et que je te prenne. Regarde-toi ! Je ne te touche même pas et t'écartes déjà les cuisses !

Le blond tressaillit et continua de reculer.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant Naruto…Je t'ai réserver un petite surprise.

La voix du brun était froide , glaciale, le blond sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Il n'aimait pas ça c'était mauvais signe.

.


	3. Chapter 3

TITRE : Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke

GENRE : yaoi

BASE : Naruto

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews

Hana J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Penny : cette fic est à base de micro chap donc c'etait voulu qu'elle ne rentre pas trop dans les détails . Navré que tu sois resté sur ta "faim"

* * *

 **.**

 **Le côté le plus Sombre de Sasuke**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La chute**

.

Le brun tendit la main vers une porte latéral qui laissa entrer 4 ou 5 personnes dont Naruto ne reconnu pas les visages car ils étaient masqués.

\- Il y a encore des personnes qui te détestent dans ce village que tu aimes tant.

Le problème de Naruto avait toujours été les Jutsu de base. Se détacher par exemple, il ne savait toujours pas le faire. Et le brun s'était saisit de cette chance là. Bloquer le blond avec des jutsu qu'un enfant pouvait maîtriser mais pas lui .Il se retrouva bien vite incapable de bouger sous le regard lubrique des hommes qui le fixaient avec haine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le blond.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Détache-moi !

\- Non. sourit le brun.

Et les 4 hommes se jetèrent sur lui. Ils commencèrent par le rouer de coups.

\- Tiens sale renard !

\- Connard !

\- Merdeux !

\- Si les nôtres sont morts c'est à cause de toi !

Ces phrases Naruto les avaient entendu une bonne centaines de fois. C'était toujours les même. Après les coups douloureux et les insultes , ce furent des mains indiscrètes et humiliantes qui se baladèrent sur son corps.

\- Arrêtez ! S'exclama le blond.

Mais des rires lui répondirent tandis que l'un deux lui ouvrait sa veste et qu'un autre se battait avec sa fermeture éclair.

\- Sasuke ! Appela le blond.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas.

\- Tais-toi petite frappe !

Un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire acheva de le faire taire. Mais cela ne cessa pas les insultes pour autant.

\- On va te crever !

\- T'es pas un héros t'es une calamité !

Après les coups, ils entreprirent de le déshabiller, arrachant ses vêtements mettant son corps à nu sous le regard incrédule du blond.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel ?

Un nouveau coup en plein ventre lui coupa le souffle.

\- On t'as dit de la boucler le renard !

Il regardait avec intérêt la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il regardait le corps dénudé, les mains qui le parcouraient, s'insinuant entre ses cuisses, le touchant partout ou il avait lui même poser ses mains quelques semaines auparavant.

Plus il regardait ces hommes toucher Naruto et plus il en avait envie. Plus ils l'avilissaient, l'abaissait et plus le brun le trouvait sexy et avait envie de lui. Il les observa alors qu'ils possédaient le blond qui se refusaient à crier et se débattaient pour échapper à leurs mains mais aussi au regard froid et sombre posé sur lui.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de lui ? Sasuke….Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand une main se saisit de ses cheveux et lui arracha un cri de révolte.

Cri aussitôt étouffer par ce qu'il venait de lui mettre en bouche. Le regard du blond se figea. C'était un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être vrai….La douleur de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant n'était rien face à cette humiliation.

\- On va faire quelques photos ! Lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.

\- Oui, juste au cas où il te prendrait l'idée de vouloir raconter quelque chose.

\- Tu comprends bien que dans l'histoire ..La pourriture c'est toi !

Le brun les regardait le malmener et l'humilier lorsqu'il se leva et s'approcha à son tour.

Naruto sentit sa présence écrasante et l'homme qui était en lui cessa brusquement ses allées et venues humiliante et le blond cru qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui lorsque celui-ci se retira avec violence. Le blond étouffa un cri et se retrouva allonger à plat ventre, une douleur sourde au creux des reins.

Il avait seulement levé la main et les 4 hommes qu'ils avaient engagés c'étaient retrouvé écrasé au sol inconscient. Les yeux sombres contemplaient silencieusement le corps échoué au sol qui frémissait encore . Ce corps était à lui, son regard en épousait le moindre contour s'attardant sur la chute de rein qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains et qui le tentait tellement.

Le blond tentait maladroitement de se redresser lorsqu'une main effleura lentement son dos.

Naruto tressaillit et cessa quelques secondes de respirer. Rejoignant cette main qui frôlait avec douceur sa peau ,des lèvres et une langue se mirent à glisser sur celle-ci. Abasourdit le blond ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et il vit la silhouette du brun agenouillé près de lui , il se sentit poussé au sol et roula sur le dos tendit que Sasuke prenait place au-dessus de lui. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitter la peau malmené qu'il continuait de caresser de sa bouche, s'attardant sur son torse et remontant vers sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau et le contact de ses lèvres quitter son cou pour venir prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose de violent et de possessif et ce fut tout le contraire. A peine un effleurement, il le cherchait, lui tendait la perche pour qu'il parte…

Mais le blond ne le fit pas. Il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il le fit, que ses mains c'était perdu dans la masse de cheveux bruns et qu'il répondait fiévreusement à sa demande. Et le brun s'enhardit accédant à sa demande, glissant son corps au creux du sien. Ce qu'il voulait c'était cette place là.

\- Déshabille-moi ! Ordonna le brun.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et dénuda les épaules du brun puis glissant ses mains jusqu'à sa taille il s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Le brun l'aida à se débarrasser de ses encombrants vêtements. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, recouvrir l'odeur de ses « porcs » par la sienne, qu'il sente que c'était lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Le blond sentit le brun s'enfoncer en lui sans même le préparer, c'était comme un sentiment de plénitude, la sensation d'être complet. C'était indescriptible.

\- Tiens–moi !

La voix du brun aurait pu sembler glacial si derrière des mots aussi crus et froids ne se cachait quelque chose d'autre. C'était ce que ressentait le blond.

« Tiens-moi », c'était un peu comme lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras. Sasuke n'était pas le genre à s'épancher ou à demander des câlins, c'était même carrément le contraire. Il blessait pour ne pas être blessé et préférait haïr et être haï plutôt que de souffrir d'aimer et d'être aimer.

Les bras noués autour de son cou et ses jambés noués autour de ses hanches, le brun se saisit du blond et le posséda complètement lui arrachant les cris qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser sortir jusqu'alors.

Le brun tremblait entre ses bras, si Naruto ne l'avait pas tenu si prés de son corps il n'aurait jamais cru cela. Après l'avoir forcé à avoir des relations avec d'autres hommes, le brun le possédait à son tour.

Il sentait le corps de Sasuke épouser le sien au plus prés, se frotter à sa peau, léchant celle-ci, l'embrassant à pleine bouche comme un assoiffé au point de lui faire perdre la raison. Ses gémissements se mêlaient à ceux du brun et ses mains accrochées à son corps comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

La nuit les laissa brisé, essoufflé et haletant, en sueur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.


	4. Chapter 4

TITRE : Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke

GENRE : yaoi

BASE : naruto

* * *

Reviews

Merci Red apple

Je suis bien contente que cette histoire te plaise. Oh ils n'ont pas fini de souffrir enfin surtout notre adorable Blond. Que ne ferait il pas pour les yeux sombre de Sasuke. ^_^ Voici la suite J'espère qu'elle te plaira

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke**

 **chap 04**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sequestré :**

.

Une nuit… qui fut le début de tant d'autre.

Après cette nuit là et pendant un temps qu'il lui aurait été impossible à décompter Naruto ne quitta plus le brun.

Enfermé nuit et jour dans cette maison.

Interdit de sortir.

Sasuke gardait sous sa coupe le blond.

Chaque jour se déroulait plus ou moins de la même façon. Et chaque nuit était aussi brûlante que la précédente. Le matin, le brun se levait, se douchait et partait pour ne revenir qu'à la nuit tombé. Seul dans la maison Naruto ne bougeait pas fixant silencieusement la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre de nouveau sur le brun.

Chaque jour il lui apportait des ramens de chez ichiraku.

Une espèce de rituel étrange.

Le blond mangeait. Le brun le regardait.

Le blond se douchait .Le brun restait à le regarder.

Il dormait Sasuke veillait. Chaque nuit, chaque jour était identique. Dés que le brun le touchait, ils finissaient la nuit ensemble. Son regard ne quittait pratiquement jamais le blond.

Leurs conversation était les mêmes elles aussi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

-….

\- Sasuke répond-moi.

-….

\- Où vas-tu ?

-….

Le brun ne lui parlait presque jamais seul son regard froid se posait sur lui. Un jeu voilà ce que c'était devenu, un jeu dangereux… Le blond ne savait plus quand cela avait commencé…

Peut-être parce que le regard posé sur lui réveillait quelque chose en lui qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître.

Cela avait commencé par des frôlements, chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité…. Puis des regards sur ses jambes qui se découvrait à chacun de ses pas… Le yukata que le brun avait laissé à sa disposition comme seul et unique tenue s'ouvrait à chaque pas , à chaque mouvement ...

Il était comme une marchandise offerte à son regard.

-Pour être sur qu'il ne te vienne pas à l'idée de partir. Avait-il dit.

Comme si il avait envie de le quitter.

A lui la charge du ménage, la lessive bref les taches ménagères et Dieu seul savait que Naruto était tout sauf une femme d'intérieur. Cela engendrait parfois quelques disputes sur ses « compétences ». Mais elles ne duraient pas.

Le brun le chopait alors par le bras et l'envoyait au sol, puis il se laissait tombé entre ses cuisses ouvertes et lentement il se penchait sur lui allongeant son corps sur le sien avant de l'embrasser.

Et à nouveau il s'offrait au brun dont les mains le parcouraient fiévreusement. Des mains douces, glissant sur sa peau, des lèvres brûlantes qui le faisait frissonner. Le blond le savait, il s'était damné pour cela.

Son corps se cambrait avec délices sous les douces caresses du brun encore et encore. Il semblait ne pas se lasser. Son regard qui glissait sur lui sans cesse avait fini par rendre le blond provoquant de sensualité. Tout pour que le brun finisse par le coucher au sol.

Pour que sa bouche brûlante se glisse entre ses cuisses et l'entraîne au fond d'un abîme de plaisir. Sasuke ne se privait pas, le blond se comportait comme une maîtresse l'invitant de façon de plus en plus explicite à user et abuser de lui.

Les pupilles du brun viraient écarlates quand le blond se montrait un peu trop explicite et ainsi il pouvait savoir à l'avance à quoi s'attendre et cela ne le rendait que plus excitant.

.

 **Va-t-en :**

Une journée, ça faisait une journée maintenant…

Le blond n'y comprenait plus rien. De nouveau il était plongé dans le désarrois le plus profond.

Le regard brun ne le voyait plus. Il ne le touchait plus depuis le début de la journée il refusait tout contact. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait, le brun se détournait de lui et l'ignorait .

Naruto se sentait frustré…

Frustré et en colère.

Il avait envie et besoin de toucher sa peau, de sentir sa chaleur.. De l'embrasser et de sentir son corps contre le sien… Entendre battre son cœur, cette douce mélodie qui le rassurait, c'était devenu vital pour sa santé mentale.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, Naruto sentait sa colère monter en même temps que sa frustration, son désir d'être touché et caresser se faisait cruellement sentir. Pas un regard, pas une caresse, pas un geste vers lui.

Et peu à peu la frustration qui se mua en colère se mit à monter en lui. Il posa son regard d'un bleu devenu grave sur le brun qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur la cour intérieur.

Agacé le blond se leva et se dirigea vers lui en proie à une certaine fureur.

\- Sasuke ! cria-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?Soupira le brun en le regardant.

\- Sas'ke ! Siffla le blond en l'attrapant par le col.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me touches plus ?

Les pupilles sombres se rétrécirent un instant ce fut imperceptible. Dehors le ciel c'était brusquement couvert, il faisait soudain plus froid.

\- J'en ai pas envie…

\- Tu quoi ? S'étonna le blond .

\- Je viens de te le dire. Ne me le fait pas répéter !

\- Attends…Attends…Commença le blond…c'est toi qui…C'est toi qui a voulu et maintenant tu …

\- Oui…Maintenant je te demande de t'en aller.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Tu as bien compris. Je veux que tu t'en ailles ..Quitte cette maison et ne reviens plus jamais.

\- C'est une blague ?

Le blond le fixait abasourdit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait accepté. Il le jetait maintenant comme si rien ne c'était passé, c'était cela qu'il devait comprendre ?

\- Je comprends pas ! Fit Naruto.

\- Va-t-en !

Un coup de tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur. La lumière fut couper quelques secondes. Un éclair zébra le ciel puis un craquement sourd.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es devenu sourd ma parole ? Casse-toi ! Hurla le brun qui commençait à s'énervé.

\- Non !

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Non, je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer !

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Le brun se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte suivit par le blond qui n'avait pas fini de parler. Dehors la pluie s'était mise à crépiter doucement.

\- Attends… Ne me tourne pas le dos ! Sas'ke !

Le brun le poussa dehors.

\- Va-t-en !

Et la porte se referma devant lui, laissant le blond totalement hébété.

\- Sas'ke ?Dit-il doucement. Sas'ke ? Reprit-il un peu plus fort.

Mais la porte restait close.

\- SASUKE ! Hurla-t-il . Ouvre-moi ! Sors de là ,sale enfoiré ! J'vais te buter ! SASUKE !

Naruto se mit à cogner sur la porte en vain. Elle resta close et le brun ne lui répondit pas. Les yeux bleus restaient fixés stupéfait par ce qui venait d'arriver.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir jeté dehors ? Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré en silence. Naruto recula. Il n'en revenait et ne l'acceptait pas. Il se mit à déambuler dans les rues sous une pluie désormais diluvienne.

Tout le monde courrait en tout sens pour se mettre à l'abris. Mais seul sous le ciel chargé, la silhouette du blond errait sans but. Le yukata était transpercé par la pluie et ses pieds nus. Son visage n'exprimait rien, il était anéantit.

Abrité sous un porche Kakashi soupirait, son livre était trempé. Une édition si rare quelle tristesse. Il rangea le petit roman sous sa veste et ses yeux se posèrent sur la rue désormais déserte.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait brusquement disparu de la circulation. Ils avaient envoyés des équipes le chercher un peu partout là où il aurait pu se rendre. Des messager vers Suna, chez Killer Bee et même auprès de Guren.

Mais nul ne savait où il avait disparu.

Il était là plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'une silhouette familière se détacha dans la ruelle.

\- Naruto ?

Mais que diable faisait-il ici ?

Kakashi sortit de dessous le porche et s'approcha du blond.

\- Naruto ?

Le blond ne réagit pas. Il restait silencieux les yeux dans le vide.

\- Oh,Naruto ? Appela l'homme un peu plus fort.

Silence lourd et pesant du côté du blond.

Kakashi le saisit par le bras et tressaillit. Quand avait-il autant maigrit, le bras qu'il serrait était trop fin pour être celui du jeune homme en bonne santé qu'il connaissait. Il repoussa une mèche blonde ruisselante d'eau pour voir ses yeux et là ce fut le choc.

Il était pale… Non livide… Son teint était cireux. Ses yeux bleus vitreux et surtout il était fiévreux.

Autant dire qu'aucun de ses éléments ne pouvaient logiquement s'appliquer au jeune homme.

Que diable s'était-il passé pendant ses deux mois ?

Mais avant de répondre à ses questions, il fallait l'emmener au plus vite jusqu'à l'hôpital avant que celui-ci ne fasse un malaise. Et l'homme avait bien pressentit les choses, à peine eut-il énoncé pour lui ce fait que le blond posa une main sur son cœur avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'hôpital de Konoha.

\- Alors ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? Il n'a toujours rien dit ?

\- Non pas un mot depuis qu'il est là.

\- C'est impossible ! On parle de Naruto là !

Sakura les regarda tous tour à tour. Elle disait pourtant la vérité. Pas un mot, depuis une semaine qu'il était là, il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole. Il se contentait de fixer la fenêtre le regard vide. C'en était presque terrifiant.

Qu'était-il arrivé au jeune homme durant ces deux mois ou il avait disparu. Tsunade-Sama savait sûrement quelque chose mais refusait de parler, même Shizune c'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tenter de savoir.

Mais Shizune refusait de lui montrer les examens pratiqué sur le blond. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir c'était qu'il souffrait de malnutrition. Mais en dehors de ça rien…

Sakura laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je dois aller voir Maître Tsunade.

\- On t'accompagne ! Lâcha Shikamaru. J'ai aussi à faire dans le coin.

\- Ok !

Le groupe se mit en route pour le bureau de l'Hokage .

.


	5. Chapter 5

TITRE : Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke

GENRE : yaoi

BASE : Naruto

* * *

 **.**

 **Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke**

 **chap 05**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Explications :**

Dans le dit-bureau c'était l'effervescence. Tsunade passait sa colère sur quiconque entrait dans son bureau et la pauvre Shizune poussait des soupirs à essuyer les plâtres. Kakashi souriait et aidait la jeune femme à ramasser le désordre que leur Hokage ,de fort mauvaise humeur, se plaisait à mettre partout.

\- Où est encore passer ce foutu gamin ?Cria la blonde.

\- Il a dit qu'il serait là ! Sourit avec résignation Shizune.

\- Mais oui, il va arriver.

\- Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas partit encore je ne sais ou celui-là hein ?

\- Tsunade Sama il se mari dans quelques jours …

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera ... Et dans l'état où est Naruto … Ce n'est pas lui qui pourra empêcher ce sale gamin de partir !

Appuyer contre la chambranle un regard sombre suivait la scène avec lassitude. Il en avait marre de tout ça et n'avait qu'un désir se tirer d'ici vite fait.

\- Oh Sasuke ! Sourit son ancien Sensei. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Le brun haussa les épaules sans répondre.

L'hokage se rassit et se mit à tapoter nerveusement des ses longs ongles sur le bureau.

\- Alors ? Fit-elle.

Sasuke la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?Demanda le brun froidement.

\- Dis nous ce que tu sais !

\- Ce que je sais sur quoi ?

\- Sur Naruto !

Le jeune homme tressaillit à peine.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Na-ru-to ! Fit l'hokage en détachant chaque syllabe. Ou était-il ? Que c'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Marmonna le brun.

\- Comment ça ?

-…

\- Sasuke !

-….

Le jeune homme restait braqué sur ses positions et restait muet. Savait-il ce qui était arrivé à Naruto ? Impossible de le savoir autant sondé un océan sans fond. Qu'il était fatiguant celui-là aussi.

Tsunade se massa les tempes.

\- Sasuke... Commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut devancé par Kakashi.

\- Sasuke. Commença le jeune homme.

\- Il vous l'a dit ,non ?Alors pourquoi vous me poser la question ! Siffla le brun énervé.

\- Il nous l'a dit ? Interrogea Kakashi. Attends…

Le ninja marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

\- Sasuke ! Naruto ne nous a rien dit… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Sakura et un petit groupe de ninja que Sasuke connaissait bien.

\- Super ! Marmonna le brun. Une vraie réunion de famille !

\- Sasuke ? Interrogea Sakura en rougissant.

Elle n'oubliait pas que d'ici quelques jours ils seraient mariés. Et la jeune femme en était encore toute « chose ». Elle avait du mal à croire à son bonheur. Kakashi laissait son regard allé de l'un à l'autre . De Sakura rougissante à un Sasuke toujours aussi détaché. Étrangement ,il sentait que la réponse se trouvait là sous ses yeux mais il n'arrivait pas encore à la nommer.

\- Alors ? Demanda Tsunade.

Sakura baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Il n'a toujours aucune réaction. Il ne répond pas quand on lui parle et refuse toujours de s'alimenter.

\- Naruto refuse de s'alimenter ? S'étonna Shizune.

Tsunade baissa son regard sombre sur son bureau. La situation était délicate. Elle releva ses yeux et les posa durement sur le brun.

\- Toi, là ! Si tu sais quelques chose crache le morceau et vite-fait !C'est de ta faute si on est dans un tel pétrin !

\- J'y suis pour rien ! Siffla le brun.

\- Sasuke ! Reprit Kakashi.

\- J'y suis pour rien ! Railla le brun un peu plus fort.

Kakashi vit tout de suite que le jeune homme était sur la défensive. Il devait savoir quelque chose mais quoi ?

\- Naruto était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke posa son regard froid sur lui.

\- Si vous le savez pourquoi posez vous la question ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sasuke se détourna.

\- Rien !

\- Sasuke ?

Le brun posa ses pupilles écarlates sur son sensei.

\- Vous ne voulez pas entendre la réponse ! Alors ne posez pas la question !

Et le brun se détourna près à quitter le bureau. Mais c'était sans compter sur les amis de Naruto qui lui bloquèrent le passage.

\- Répond-nous !S'énerva Ten-Ten.

\- On a accepter ton retour, parce qu'il nous l'a demandé ! Siffla Kiba.

\- Parce que tu comptes plus que tout pour lui !Souligna Hinata doucement.

Le brun leur décocha son regard de glace et ne répondit pas.

\- Sasuke. Reprit Kakashi. Naruto était avec toi pendant les deux mois ?

-…

\- Pourtant, nous t'avons vu tous les jours…. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne sortait-il pas ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? Mais enfin…

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander. Il vous le dira, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Sasuke... Soupira son Sensei. Naruto ne parle pas et refuse de s'alimenter. Ses examens montrent qu'il se laisse délibérément mourir de faim.

\- Et alors ?

\- Qu'avez vous fait pendant ses deux mois ?

\- Rien.

\- Sas'….

\- Rien, il est juste restez chez moi , et c'est tout.

\- Pendant deux mois ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Sasuke … Commença Sakura doucement. Pourquoi ?

Le regard noir se posa sur elle, froid et dénué d'émotion.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il visiblement surprit.

\- Oui, pourquoi as-tu gardé Naruto pendant deux mois, enfermé chez toi.

\- Il n'était pas enfermé… Il était libre de partir quand il le voulait. Il ne l'a simplement pas fait…

\- Et là pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai jeté dehors !

\- Tu l'as jeté dehors ? Comme ça ?

\- Oui... j'en avais assez !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Le brun serra les poings, sa colère était palpable et semblait grandir de seconde en seconde.

\- Pour me venger ! Il me le devait !

\- Il te le devait ? Interrogea l'Hokage surprise.

La colère de Sasuke prenait le dessus sur sa raison et l'aura meurtrière qu'il déversait semblait sur le point de tout détruire.

.


	6. Chapter 6

TITRE : Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke

GENRE : yaoi

BASE : Naruto

* * *

 **.**

 **Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke**

 **chap 06**

 **.**

* * *

 **Vite :**

 **.**

A l'hôpital de Konoha, dans la chambre de Naruto, le silence régnait toujours. Le blond fixait la fenêtre sans la voir. Il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt son cerveau refusait de comprendre. Il avait beau tourner et retourner ce qui s'était passé depuis leur retour, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Sasuke. Son âme semblait avoir été mise en lambeau. Il pensait sans arrêt à Sasuke. Ca ne changeait pas beaucoup d'avant mais là c'était pire. Ça bloquait toutes ses autres capacités.

Pourquoi Sasuke lui avait-il dit ça ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il traiter ainsi ?

Il était en manque.

En manque de Sasuke.

De son contact, de le voir…. C'était douloureux.

Son absence rendait l'air irrespirable.

Il y avait une douleur lancinante et étouffante dans la poitrine comme si son cœur se déchirait à chaque respiration.

Ou était Sasuke ?

Que faisait-il ?

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Des centaines de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Sasuke…Sasuke…

Soudain une douleur plus violente que les autres lui coupa le souffle et il posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il tendit la main vers la sonnette et appuya avant de glisser du lit et de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et la porte s'ouvrit, l'infirmière entra, se précipita vers lui, prit son pouls et appela de l'aide. Rapidement le jeune homme fut soulever et transporter en salle de déchoquage …

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke fixait de ses yeux emplit de haine et de colère les ninjas qui s'agglutinaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour connaître la fin de l'histoire .

\- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Siffla-t-il à l'intention de son ancien Sensei.

Il le saisit par le col et le colla au mur.

\- Non en fait vous ne voulez surtout pas savoir… En fait vous êtes jaloux… Jaloux parce qu'il ressemble tellement à son père ,le 4 ème Hokage que vous aimiez tant.

Kakashi soupira. Son ancien élève était vraiment une tête de mule.

\- Tu sais Sasuke la seule raison pour laquelle tu es toléré à Konoha, c'est parce que Naruto s'est porté garant de toi. Sinon…

\- JE LE SAIS …Hurla l'intéressé. Je le sais très bien ! Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir, je l'ai pris !Souffla-t-il à voix basse contre son oreille pour n'être entendu que de son « sensei ». Comme une femme, je l'ai couché sur le sol et je l'ai possédé ! Il est à moi !

Le brun plongea ses pupilles écarlate dans celle de son professeur.

\- Mais voyez vous… Je ne suis pas revenu pour vous… Ni pour aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs… Je ne suis là que pour une chose…

\- La vengeance. Fit froidement L'hokage.

\- Exactement ! Siffla le brun. Il me l'a promis…

\- La vengeance ?Naruto t'as promis ça ? S'étonna l'hokage. Mensonge !

\- Il a promis de porter sur lui toute ma haine !...Il devra accepter et subir tout ce que j'exigerai de lui… Je fais ce que je veux !

Le brun s'écarta de l'homme aux cheveux argenté.

\- C'est vrai… Il a promis de supporter ta haine… Et qu'il accepterait tout de toi… Mais de là à ça….

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau, une silhouette effacé n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Son corps amaigrit perdu dans la tunique de l'hôpital semblait balayé par le vent. Il avait quitté la salle de réanimation en douce, laissant là-bas un clone pour donner le change. Venir jusque là dans son état n'avait pas été facile. Son cœur menaçait de le lâcher à tout instant.

Il enjamba avec précaution et sans un bruit le rebord et entra dans la pièce derrière le dos de l'hokage qui sursauta sans se retourner. Elle avait sentit sa présence.

Lentement le blond s'avança au milieu de la pièce et s'approcha du brun qui continuait de déverser sa haine.

\- Je n'ai accepter ce retour que pour cette contre-partie. Naruto m'appartient ! Il est à moi… Je le détruirait de mes propres mains… Je prendrais tout ce qui est important à ses yeux !

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet. Ragea l'hokage.

\- C'est vous qui me faites la leçon ? Siffla le brun. Vous qui ne voyez en lui qu'une arme de destruction…. Quelqu'un qu'il fallait écarter à tout prix… Vous ne faites rien par vous même vous demander aux autres de tout sacrifier au nom du village….

\- Tu veux tout lui prendre… Mais...

\- Oui ma pauvre Sakura… Tu es bien idiote… Naruto t'aime… Il faut être aveugle pour ne t'en être jamais aperçu… Mais c'est vrai que tu es si futile et superficielle que quelqu'un comme Naruto ne méritait pas que tu daignes poser ton regard sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est faux ! Cria la jeune femme.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je t'épouserai…. Je détruirai tout ce à quoi il tient !

\- Tu es idiot ! Murmura Sakura.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Tu es un idiot ! Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ce qui est le plus important aux yeux de Naruto !

Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur elle dangereusement menaçant.

\- Sasuke ! Fit alors une voix douce. Tandis qu'une main frêle et forte à la fois se posait sur son bras.

Le brun se redressa sans pour autant détourner les yeux vers celui qui venait d'intervenir.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit pourquoi Naruto accepte tout ça ! Cria Sakura.

\- Sakura ! Fit le blond pour l'obliger au silence.

\- Naruto ? … Quand… Comment es-tu arrivé là ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- J'ai dit ça suffit. Cette histoire est terminé. Ne vous en mêlez plus.

\- Naruto ! S'exclama l'Hokage énervée. Comment as-tu quitté l'hôpital ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! As-tu vu tes résultats d'examen ?

\- C'est bon, ne vous inquiètez pas pour ça. Quand à lui, je m'en occupe. Fit la voix étrangement calme et posé du blond.

\- Naruto !

Il semblait avoir encore beaucoup mûrit depuis la fin de la guerre. Le brun n'avait pas bougé depuis que Naruto avait fait son apparition. La main du blond était toujours posé sur l'avant-bras du brun, dont l'agressivité avait chuté très sensiblement.

\- Rentrons à la maison! Lâcha le jeune ninja.

Sasuke se redressa de toute sa stature.

\- Pourquoi ?

Naruto entoura les épaules du brun de son bras.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Sasuke eut un sourire amer et désabusé, presque douloureux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là. Murmura doucement le blond avec sa générosité habituelle.

\- Je déteste ça !

\- Je sais.

Naruto resserra son étreinte autour des épaules du brun et murmura : « Ce n'est pas grave. Ca ne changera rien. » Sasuke pouvait sentir la maigreur de son compagnon. Il lui faisait tant de mal.

Pourquoi Naruto était-il ainsi avec lui. Il acceptait tout. Il lui souriait toujours, il était toujours présent.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- C'est à cause de mon frère ou de ta stupide promesse de me ramener à Konoha ?

\- Tu sais bien que non. Si ce n'était que ça, je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Je sais. Sourit le blond .

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir aux ordres.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu vas encore souffrir.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'arrêterai jamais.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot. Soupira le brun.

\- Je sais.

\- Et si un jour je te tue.

Naruto éclata de rire.

\- Ca, ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

-…Pff….Tu es devenu prétentieux.

\- Je sais.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais.

Sasuke était à bout d'argument. A bout de tout d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner s'enfermer chez lui. Il en avait assez d'être là. Il frôlait la folie à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait du blond. Ses instincts de destruction revenaient à la charge.

Pourtant à ses côtés, Naruto faisait si frêle, si fragile depuis qu'il l'avait séquestré, retenu contre son grés, blessé à mainte et mainte reprise. Il l'avait privé de tout. Et pourtant les yeux que le blond posaient sur lui était toujours empreint de tendresse.

Il détestait cette tendresse. Il sentait que s'il y cédait, il s'effondrerait comme un château de carte.

Ce qui le faisait tenir, c'était la haine qu'il se forçait à maintenir et à rejeter en bloc sur Naruto. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas changer comme cela .

\- Je l'épouse ?

\- Fais comme tu veux. Dit doucement le blond, un regard douloureux posé sur le brun.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question.

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot que toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Quoique je fasse ?

\- Oui.

Les mains de Naruto se crispèrent sur le col de son ami. Oui, il pouvait tout faire sauf une chose, une chose qui détruirait Naruto , non qui le mènerait irrémédiablement sur le chemin de la mort.

\- Tout ! J'accepterai tout…Murmura le blond pour lui même .

« Du moment que tu restes ici, en vie, à mes côtés. Termina-t-il dans sa tête. »

.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE** : Le côté le plus sombre de Sasuke

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

* * *

LE COTE LE PLUS SOMBRE DE SASUKE

* * *

 **Vivre :**

EN VIE ! C'était cela qui comptait par dessus tout.

-Je ne veux pas. Souffla à voix basse le brun.

Naruto le regarda à nouveau blessé.

-Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça !

-Je refuse de te voir mourir !

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela simplifierait les choses ! Si je meurs le clan Uchiwa disparaît pour toujours . N'est-ce pas une bonne façon de tout arrêter ?

Naruto attrapa le brun sans ménagement et le plaqua au mur.

-Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ! Hurla le blond déchaîné. Tu crois que ta mort résoudrait tous les problèmes ? Tu es devenu encore plus prétentieux qu'avant ton départ ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Sasuke ! Juste le mien ! Et tu n'es pas le seul Uchiwa en vie , sale enfoiré !

L'hokage se tourna stupéfaite vers Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Naruto ?

Le blond se redressa et tourna un regard dur vers les autres ninja présent mais sans pour autant perdre des yeux Sasuke.

-Sasuke n'est pas le seul rescapé de cette guerre. Il y en a d'autre.

-Où ? Demanda Yamato. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne les ai pas trouvé.

-Parce que je suis le seul à savoir où ils sont. Et parce que si on apprend qu'ils ont survécu il y aura encore une guerre.

-Qui a survécu ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. Ils sont en sécurité et il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que vous ignoriez où ils sont pour eux comme pour les gens à qui je les ai confié.

-D'autre Uchiwa ?

-Tu n'es donc pas obligé de te marier ! Se mit à rire Naruto en lui collant une claque dans le dos.

-Super ! Marmonna Sasuke. Alors je vais t'épouser toi, puisque j'ai pas besoin d'avoir de descendant.

Cette fois Naruto resta sans voix. Ses yeux bleus posés sur Sasuke reflétaient toute son incompréhension, et surtout la douleur que cette déclaration avait levé dans son cœur..

-Tu…Tu plaisantes ?… C'est ça ?

Sous les mots et le faux air rieur du blond, la voix de celui-ci tremblait légèrement. Il plaisantait. Sasuke n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiment en tout cas sûrement pas pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Son cœur se serrait à lui broyer la poitrine et à lui interdire de respirer.

-Ouais…Lâcha Sasuke, en le regardant.

Puis après avoir marqué une pause en entendant tout le monde soupirer. Il ajouta.

-A moitié.

-A…A moitié ? C'est à dire ? Interrogea Naruto la voix tremblante.

-Tu es à moi ! Tu veux rester avec moi ? Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu veux que je reste en vie ?

-Evidemment ! Hurla le blond.

-Alors tu n'as aucune raison de dire non , si?

-Sasuke, Naruto est un garçon… Comme toi . Tu ne peux donc pas l'épouser. Souligna épuisée l'Hokage.

Cette conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête. Tsunade se massa les tempes, elle était fatigué de ses deux là. Naruto n'était déjà pas facile, mais alors quand il était avec Sasuke c'était ingérable.

Mais le brun ne semblait pas avoir entendu la remarque de l'Hokage et prenait le chemin de la sortie. Ce que pouvait penser les autres ,il s'en fichait royalement. Que Sakura veuille ou non l'épouser ,il s'en moquait aussi. La seule chose qui comptait encore pour lui, c'était Naruto.

Il n'y avait que lui, c'était ça la lumière qu'avait évoquer le Kazekage et auquel il avait tourné le dos .

Mais cette lumière le poursuivait, elle éclairait ses ténèbres, il en avait besoin. Sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens si Naruto ne le poursuivait plus. La seule raison qui le poussait à avancer c'était qu'il était sur que le blond le suivrait au bout du monde , au bout de son monde…

Oui il faisait souffrir le blond, il le savait.

Oui il le ferait encore.

Mais si c'était pour l'abandonner , Naruto n'aurait jamais du le laisser vivre.

Il aurait du le tuer.

Car vivre sans lui, il en était incapable.

Il avait tendu imperceptiblement la main vers Naruto, c'était un geste très léger que seul le blond pouvait avoir remarquer. Celui-ci glissa ses doigts dans la main du brun qui referma les siens sur elle et entraîna le blond à sa suite.

-Attendez ! S'exclama l'Hokage. Nous n'avons pas fini. Naruto !

Le blond se tourna à demi vers elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

-Mais enfin que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

 **Un baiser :**

Dans le couloir le brun continuait de traîner le blond sans se retourner.

Doucement Naruto cessa de marcher et s'arrêta obligeant le brun à en faire autant.

Sasuke se retourna.

Le blond s'était appuyé sur le mur et se tenait la poitrine.

Le brun pâlit légèrement et s'approcha avec précaution.

Au regard sombre et inquiet, Naruto sourit avec sa douceur habituelle. Il leva sa main libre et la posa sur la joue du brun.

-Ca va… Souffla-t-il faiblement. Je suis juste fatigué.

« Fatigué » ? Non Il était livide à faire peur et maigre. Le brun s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il vit le blond glisser lentement le long du mur et sans qu'il puisse sans rendre compte , ses bras s'étaient retrouvé autour du corps affaiblit et il le tenait maintenant tout contre lui.

-Je …Suis…désolé…Souffla le blond.

Le brun resserra son étreinte autour de la taille fine et obligea le blond à le regarder. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu si profond et lui sourit. Lentement , le brun se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement alors que le groupe de ninja qui avait quitté le bureau de l'Hokage les rejoignait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent stupéfait. Les jeunes hommes se tenaient là , au milieu du couloir et s'embrassaient . D'abord doucement du bout des lèvres, avant de laisser celles-ci s'entrouvrirent et leur langue se mêler de plus en plus fiévreusement. Sasuke tenait fermement le blond contre lui qui avait glisser sa main dans les longues mèches brunes et répondait à son étreinte avec une passion non dissimulé.

C'était de cela dont il avait manqué. Son toucher, sa présence, son contact, ses lèvres, son corps.. Tout cela lui avait défaut. Si le brun s'était écouté il aurait plaqué le blond contre le mur et l'aurait prit là sur le champ.

Son autre main avait glissé de sa gorge à son épaule , sa hanche puis ses fesses ,plaquant son bas ventre contre le sien et s'attirant un gémissement haletant.

-Rrrmmrmm…Toussota Yamato.

Sasuke relâcha à regret la bouche de son amant ,ses yeux sombres noyés dans les orbes bleus.

« Je t'aime » lu le blond sur les lèvres de son brun. Un tel aveux n'avait pas de prix au yeux de Naruto et rien n'était susceptible de lui faire autant plaisirs.

Puis le brun se détourna et posa un regard noir sur le capitaine Yamato

-Vous êtes au milieu du couloir. Souligna le capitaine de l'équipe 7.

-Et alors ? Fit froidement le brun. Vous avez la place de passer non ?

-Vous pourriez peut-être allez faire ça ailleurs.

Le brun eut un sourire froid.

Il glissa un bras sous les jambes du blond et le souleva.

-Ailleurs, hein ?

Puis il fit demi-tour et disparu devant eux.

 **Une semaine :**

A peine arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, le brun posa le blond au sol et reprit là où il avait été interrompu . Ses mains posés sur la taille fine du blond, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une semaine, une semaine, sans le voir, sans le toucher, sans sentir son corps contre le sien…Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Je te veux maintenant ! Souffla le brun en laissant ses vêtement au sol et en renversant le blond.

Ce fut en le sentant contre lui qu'il réalisa la maigreur du blond. Quand avait-il fondu à ce point ? Ses mains caressaient doucement les courbes du blond qui n'avait pas encore prononcé une seule parole.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Fini par interroger le brun.

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur.

-Peur ? S'étonna le brun avant de se mettre à rire. Peur, toi ? De quoi ?

-De te perdre encore une fois. Tu m'as jeté dehors… Tu n'es même pas venu me voir, et là… Là… Tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? Dois je te croire ? Ou bien est-ce une autre façon que tu as de me faire souffrir ?

Sasuke se redressa et prit le visage du blond entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime.

Le brun le regarda silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas lui prouver quelque chose comme ça . Et déjà le lui avouer lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort. Deux fois qui plus était.

Naruto regarda le brun , il ne savait trop que penser .pouvait-il le croire ou n'était ce là encore qu'une ruse pour se venger de Konoha. Il avait promit de tout accepter…

Le blond eut un pauvre sourire qui fit mal au brun.

-Je t'ai promis de tout accepter. Murmura le blond en portant une main à sa poitrine douloureusement serré.

Sa main était crispé sur la tunique de l'hôpital , il avait mal.

-J'accepte donc que tu me mentes même sur ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde… Je t'aime Sasuke , et ce depuis longtemps… Pour te garder je veux bien que tu continues à me raconter ce que tu veux… Que tu me trompes… Que tu épouses qui tu veux…. Que tu couches avec d'autres que moi… Et même que tu me vendes si cela te permet de te sentir mieux… Je suis prêt à tout, mais par pitié , ne me dit plus jamais que tu m'aimes… Termina le blond la voix brisé.

Naruto était agenouillé devant le brun.

-C'est la seule chose que je te demande… Je t'en prie ne dis pas que tu m'aimes… Alors que je ne lis que la haine dans ton regard… C'est trop cruel…

Le blond avait le cœur ravagé par les mots qu'avait prononcé Sasuke. Ces mots ,il les avait rêvé, pas tel quel certes ,il n'avait jamais attendu de Sasuke que celui-ci l'aima , il voulait juste que celui-ci le regarda vraiment.

Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant tout le temps où Naruto c'était adressé à lui. Lentement il se leva quand le blond eut fini.

-Très bien ! Je ne te dirai plus que je t'aime. Je ne te dirai d'ailleurs plus rien. Et je ne veux plus te voir ! Jamais !

Le brun s'était totalement détourné de lui et lui tournait le dos, il ne l'avait pas regardé un seul instant.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent .La douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia de façon considérable.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il abasourdit. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que….j'ai fait ? Dit ?

La voix du blond s'était totalement éteinte sur ses derniers mots.


	8. Chapter 8

**BASE** : naruto :

 **PAIRING** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naru x sasu

* * *

Hello je suis arrivé à la fin de cette fic dont voici le dernier volet

La dernière partie est à lire en écoutant _**Les Frangines « si j'osais »**_

Car la musique , le texte complète bien ce que j'ai voulu faire exprimer entre Naruto et Sasuke

J'espère que ce chapitre final vous plaira ^_^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review

Merci et bonne lecture

 **Edit pour review:**

 _ **Lady rose** _: merci à toi d'avoir une laissé une review sur cette histoire.

C'est vrai qu'elle est particulière autant sur le style que sur le fond .

C'est vrai que nos chouchous sont horriblement torturé ( pourquoi suis je aussi sadique avec eux? ). Pour te réchauffer tu peux aller sur " Derrière le miroir" beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse et surtout de l'humour =)

A bientôt Et encore merci d'être passé.

* * *

LE COTE LE PLUS SOMBRE DE SASUKE

Chap 08

* * *

 **La fin ? :**

Son cœur n'était pas suffisamment solide pour encaisser un tel choc. Sa main se crispa un peu plus sur sa poitrine , tandis qu'il entendait résonner les battement de son propre cœur dans ses oreilles. Il entendit comme un bourdonnement puis se fut le noir total…

Beaucoup plus tard…

Sasuke avait quitté la demeure des Uchiwa ou du moins ce qui en restait. La partie rénové dans laquelle il s'était installé à son retour à Konoha. Il était partit en direction de la rivière là ou enfant il venait se réfugier . Il s'assit sur le ponton près de l'eau et se mit à réfléchir, c'était tout lui ça agir avant de réfléchir. De ce côté il ne valait pas mieux que Naruto , il se laissait contrôler par ses émotions.

Il n'avait visiblement pas su se faire comprendre du blond. Pourtant cela lui avait été difficile de lui avouer comme ça ses véritables sentiments. Il n'en avait prit conscience qu'au moment du départ du blond. C'est là qu'il avait comprit, comprit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre avant.

Ses sentiments pour le blond n'avaient rien de fraternel , ils avaient été dés le départ beaucoup plus puissant que ça. C'était pour cela qu'il avait en partit rejeté le blond.

Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit un frère… Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit un ami, un compagnon, un partenaire , mais il le désirait comme un amant , il le voulait physiquement au point d'en devenir fou ….

Quand il avait prit conscience de cela il avait essayer de le tuer par tous les moyens, il lui fallait tuer ce sentiment dévorant. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux…

-Sasuke ! Cria une voix fluette. Sasuke !

Le brun ouvrit un œil.

Cette petite voix toute timide ?

Il la connaissait bien…

C'était Hinata.

Le brun ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle vienne prêt de lui.

-Sasuke ? Appela t elle de nouveau essoufflée.

-Mmm…

-Il faut que tu viennes…Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Naruto !

Au nom du blond le brun c'était violemment relevé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Naruto ? Siffla le brun en serrant les bras de le jeune femme. Où est-il ?

-Tu me fais mal ! S'il te plait lâche-moi !

Le brun relâcha son étreinte et la jeune femme le prit par la main pour l'entraîner derrière elle.

-Il est à l'hôpital…..Poursuivit-elle. Il a eu une seconde attaque, Maître Tsunade a été appelé en renfort pour le réanimer , c'est grave !

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour et il s'échappa en direction de l'hôpital de Konoha Hinata sur ses talons, la jeune femme lui fournissait les éléments qu'elle connaissait…

Kakashi leur Sensei c'était rendu chez lui pour discuter de la situation et avait trouvé Naruto sans vie sur le sol… Il avait appelé en urgence la nin-medecin et celle-ci l'avait réanimé mais son cœur était si faible qu'elle craignait qu'il ne survive pas .

Arrivée à l'hôpital , la salle de réanimation était bouclé , des ambus en interdisaient l'entrée alors que Sakura, Shizune et l'Hokage se battait pour tenter de ramener un souffle de vie dans le corps inerte et épuisé du blond.

De colère de ne pas être autorisé à entrer le brun déchaîna sa boule de feu faisant exploser une partie du couloir et envoyant contre les murs le corps des ambus.

Puis il se dirigea droit vers le blond et l'arracha à la table de soin.

-Sasuke ! Cria l'Hokage. Arrête tu vas le tuer !

-Il ne mourra pas sans mon autorisation ! Siffla le brun.

Le brun se tourna vers son blond.

-Tu entends Usuratonkachi ! Qui t'as donné la permission de mourir ! Si tu dois mourir ça sera de ma main ! Hurla t il.

Il était hors de lui, inconsciemment au bout de ses doigts les éclairs de son chidori commencèrent à crépiter… Il leva son bras prêt à frapper le jeune homme blond qui gisait inerte entre ses bras… L'éclair frappa le torse de Naruto de plein fouet et l'envoya s'éclater contre le mur.

-Réponds moi ! Hurla le brun.

* * *

Dans le corps inerte du blond , un autre lui gisait recroquevillé contre ce qui était autre fois la cage du Kyubi. Paisiblement allongé Kurama contemplait son hôte qui semblait avoir perdu sa raison de vivre.

 _« Tu as renoncé à lui ? »_

 _« Tu es sur de toi ?»_

 _« Si tu pars il détruira tout ce que tu as protégé »_

Naruto leva son regard pâle sur le renard et vint se caler contre lui.

 _« Je serai toujours avec toi »_

 _« Mais de toi, il a besoin de toi pour rester ferme avec son choix »_

 _« Sans toi il se laissera aller à la haine de nouveau »_

-Alors pourquoi est-il si…

 _« Tu le sais très bien »_

 _« Il te l'a dit , mais tu ne le crois pas »_

-Comment pourrais je le croire ?

 _« Il n'est pas du genre à s'offrir, il l'a pourtant fait pour toi. »_

 _« Si tu veux des réponses tu dois retourner le voir »_

Un fort tremblement de terre sembla secouer tout un coup le petit monde dans lequel Naruto et Kurama s'étaient réfugié.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _« C'est Sasuke ! Il a balancé son Chidori pour te ramener ! »_

 _« Tu devrais y aller avant que ton corps ne cède ! »_

-Teme il fait n'importe quoi, il veut détruire mon corps ou quoi ?

 _« Heureusement que je suis là ! »_

 _« Allez dépêche toi ! »_

Naruto soupira et se retira…

* * *

Quand les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent ce fut sur une pièce aux murs blancs et avec des placards au murs, une vive lumière aveuglante dans ses yeux délavés l'obligèrent à les refermer alors qu'une sourde douleur lui traversait le corps. Il rejeta violemment celle-ci envoyant un puissant souffle de chakkra projetant tout le monde aux alentours contre les murs... SU moins ceux qui avait résister au katon de Sasuke puis à son chidori...

La douleur cessa enfin et il se sentit tombé au sol. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et soupira…

-Merci Kurama… Souffla t il à voix basse.

Il se redressa chancelant et s'adossa au mur à moitié détruit, son doux regard se posa sur son environnement. Il aperçu vaguement des corps étendus au sol, des gémissements et des mots dont il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens.

Puis un regard dur et froid croisa le sien… Son cœur rata un battement et il retint son souffle… Lentement il vit la silhouette s'avancer vers lui ….Une main froide se posa sur la base de son visage et glissa jusqu'à ce que sa joue reposa à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Il ferma les yeux à son contact , et son souffle s'échappa de nouveau entre ses lèvres… Sa poitrine se leva et s'abaissa doucement, alors que ses yeux c'étaient fermé sous le contact , il les ouvrit lentement.

Ses yeux d'un bleu si doux se posèrent avec affection sur leur homologue d'un noir intense. Un front se posa contre le sien alors que contre sa poitrine il sentait à l'intérieur de lui les battements d'un second cœur…

Le torse de son équipier reposait contre le sien.

Sasuke…

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient tellement fort en lui qu'il en avait le souffle coupé et en même temps il lui semblait que ces battements tenaient en vie le sien.

Un souffle chaud effleurait ses lèvres et une douce chaleur enveloppait son corps frissonnant.

Il sentit sa tête glisser au creux de son épaule et les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent d'office autour du corps trop maigre. Son souffle chaud contre son cou le rassurèrent, il ne lui manquait que la force des bras de son imbécile préféré autour de lui, la poigne de ses mains sur son dos et sa voix criarde , chiante au possible …

Pas celle si fragile qu'il avait si peur d'entendre, qui le rendait insomniaque , l'empêchant de dormir la nuit quand il n'était pas là , la chaleur de ce corps si fin qu'il avait peur de le voir se briser sous sa violence qu'il ne contrôlait que si lui restait près de lui….

Comment lui dire ?

Comment lui expliquer ?

Il ne voulait pas entendre

Il ne voulait plus le croire

Il ne lui en voulait même pas

Il ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur de rien, comme si il avait toujours connu le fond de son cœur.

Il avait tant besoin de lui pour sauver ce qu'il restait de son cœur, pour envelopper son âme de sa force.

Mais il avait usé son corps, usé son âme , usé son cœur…

Comment réparer ?

Comment sauver ce qu'il avait eu tant besoin de détruire ?

S'il disparaissait, il mourrait…

Il ne vivrait pas sans lui

Il le lui avait promis

C'était son nindo

Jamais il ne devait le trahir

Jamais il ne revenait dessus.

Perdu dans ses ténèbres il ne sentit pas immédiatement les mains doré par le soleil prendre son visage entre elles et le regard lumineux plonger au fond de sa détresse.

-Je suis là ! Chuchota une voix.

-Je déteste cette voix ! Murmura t il à son tour.

Naruto regarda son ami avant de sourire. D'un sourire sincère, fort et sur de lui.

-Tu veux que je te hurle dessus Teme ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Le jeune ninja regardait son ami comme s'il avait prit la foudre.

-N'importe quoi du moment que tu ne restes pas comme ça sans rien faire. Je ne supporte pas cette voix qui tremble...La douleur qu'elle dégage m'étouffe… Sa douceur, l'amour qui tu y mets me détruit…

Sasuke avait le regard dans le vide, il fixait le mur au dessus de l'épaule du jeune ninja aux cheveux d'or. Comme s'il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à son compagnon, ignorant les autres ninjas présents, faisant fi de tout ce qui l'entourait. Naruto entoura les épaules de son amant et se pressa doucement contre lui.

-Teme, murmura t il. Je te réserverais ma douce voix uniquement pour nos nuits… sourit il moqueur.

Puis élevant la voix il s'écarta légèrement du brun et lui envoyant un uppercut dans l'estomac avant de se mettre à hurler de sa voix criarde et chiante aux dires de son équipier.

-Putain ! T'es qu'un bâtard ! T'as faillit détruire mon corps avec ta foudre à la con !

Assit au pieds des ruines du mur de la chambre de réanimation ou le jeune ninja avait été transporté lors de son attaque, Sasuke regardait son amant, son équipier, l'idiot de service, son imbécile heureux, l'engueuler comme du poisson pourrit !

Il se redressa et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

-Qui est un bâtard ? Usuratonkachi !

-Toi , Teme ! Putain si la seule chose que tu comprennes c'est mon poings dans ta face, on va réglé ton problème de domination ailleurs que dans un lit !

-Dans un lit ! C'est moi qui serait toujours au-dessus !

Naruto releva le menton et défia le renégat brun qui le regardait avec son air suffisant, imbu de lui-même et prétentieux.

-Si c'est juste une histoire de position, siffla le jeune homme aux cheveux blond, ça peut s'arranger je te ferai t'empaler sur moi ! Et tu seras quand même au -dessus. Conclut il moqueur et fier de lui.

Le nunkenin sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais en un bond , son équipier fut sur lui, le tenant par le col de sa chemise et plongeait ses yeux redevenu pétillant dans les siens. Et aussi vite que sa colère était monté celle-ci s'estompa et il lâcha un soupir.

-On va manger ! Teme, j'ai besoin de ramen.

-Hmm…

Une main pâle attrapa la nuque de son vis à vis et déposa un baiser possessif sur sa bouche. Baiser auquel celui-ci répondit tendrement et attrapa l'autre main qui s'était posé sur sa gorge pour y emmêler ses doigts.

Se séparant, le regard bleu ne lâchait pas le regard sombre qui s'était ancré au sien.

-Tu vas d'abord aller t'habiller ! Dobe !

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu préférais quand je ne portais rien.

-Crétin !

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Sourit le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

Le souffle du nukenin se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, il n'était pas capable de les dire, ce n'était pas des mots qu'il pouvait laisser sortir, il les avait trop longtemps étouffer et pourtant ils étaient là posé sur sa langue et dans les yeux qu'il posait sur son partenaire.

Une main se tendit vers lui et un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il savait lui, il avait comprit ce que cette bouche ne pouvait pas prononcer , il les avait enfin lu dans ses yeux sombres qui ne regardaient que lui , qui ne voyaient que lui , la confirmation que lui avait donné Kyubi.

Cet amour qu'il ne pouvait donner qu'à lui …

Les doigts pâles avaient glissés entre les siens et s'y étaient emmêlés , les serrant de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher de trembler. Naruto l'entraîna vers le mur qui était effondrer pour quitter ce lieu et l'emmener avec lui.

 _La lumière au bout de son chemin ,elle était là depuis tout ce temps , elle était dans ce sourire , dans sa force brute et à la fois tranquille, le pardon et l'oublis, le droit à la paix… Il l'avait toujours eu auprès de lui , depuis toujours elle était à ses côtés , il lui avait tourné le dos mais elle avait continué à éclairer son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau se retourner et la regarder en face…_

 _fin_

* * *

 _Reponse aux review :_

 _Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit je ne peux hélas pas vous répondre directement._

 _En tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir donné votre avis , d'avoir pris ses quelques minutes pour me donner votre sentiment. Je suis bien contente que cette histoire vous ai plut. Près de 3000 personnes se sont penché sur cet écrit je les_ _en remercie._

 _J'espère vous relire bientôt sur mes prochain écrits._

 _A bientôt_


End file.
